For You I'll Wait
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: Bruce and Dick talk things over about the wedding and both agree that some things are worth waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Second Thoughts, Second Guesses. I decided for it to be connected towards the fic rather than it to be a stand-alone story. The first chapter will take place right after Dick and Tim leave the Cafe. Like the last one, I'm hoping to make this into a 2 chapter story but let's see how this will turn out. Enjoy!

Night-Time had already fallen on Gotham leaving the usual dark pitch-black skies to be decorated with thousands of twinkling stars that sparkled and shined like diamonds along with the bright full moon to give the extra light helping citizens to see their way through. Street lamps and lights that lit all of the city's skyscrapers were soon left ablaze as people from every direction were taking their evening stroll while cars honked this way and that either heading home or for a night on the town.

Businesses of every kind that consisted of stores, cafes, and restaurants were closing up after a long busy day as owners of each establishment were either busy counting their profits, doing inventory, and cleaning up to make room for another tiring and bustling morning ahead as lights were soon quickly shut off leaving them to close up and leaving them to walk, drive, take a bus, or even call for a cab.

2 pairs of blue eyes were busy at work doing some star gazing while sitting on a bench at the Park with nothing to do. It was Friday night and that meant, it would be a No-Patrol night for the young adult and teenager to take advantage of the peace and quiet while they still could without any type of interruptions. Besides, Gotham rarely got a night off from criminals and villians alike leaving the people a chance to enjoy it while it would last; there was never a chance where they could walk around freely without being stalked, or be taken for hostage not to mention get sticked up leaving their precious valuables to be stolen.

Dick sighed while Tim looked in his direction wondering what seemed to be the matter. It had been 3 hours since they had left the Cafe. It was still quite early to be heading back to the Manor, or to his apartment in Bludhaven so the 2nd detective decided that they should kill time by coming to the Park to watch the stars which the former robin nodded in agreement leaving him fully nostalgic remembering how he and his parents used to do the same activity when he was little during his circus days.

"Anything wrong Dick?" Tim asked seeing his adopted brother pinch the bridge of his nose relieving some of the stiffness from his neck and shake his head.

"I just don't know how I should tell him. After what you had told me, I've been trying to form the words. But nothing seems to come out right no matter how many times I've tried, they just come out like a big pile of mush. Maybe I shouldn't have been so quick to say yes."

Tim bit his bottom lip gently hating to see him so distressed like that. Ever since Dick introduced himself to Tim 9 years ago, when he was 17, and the Drake individual was 8 they had always had a great brotherly relationship towards each-other which had formed very quickly than with either Jason and/or Damian. They understood one another and had always taken the time to listen to the other's problems whether they were out on patrol or dressed and hung out as civilians. Tim always wanted to see a smile painted on his face and he would be damned if he was going to give up now all because he wasn't ready for marriage yet especially towards their Foster father who had taken them in when they had nowhere else to go from a young age.

Soon an idea popped into his head leaving him to hop off the bench as Dick stared at him in confusion once he saw him stick out his hand.

"Come on, let's go to your apartment and rehearse."


	2. Chapter 2

It may be after 5 a.m. but I am determined to do this!

The two males rode side by side in silence on their motorcycles while feeling the wind running through their clothes. Due to it being the Fall season, the temperature had dropped but not to the point of below freezing; luckily for them, there weren't many cars on the road but still they had to take safety cautions in order not to cause any accidents. Tried as he wanted to get Tim to talk to him, the teenaged red robin just shook his head multiple times wanting their conversation to be saved when they would get to Dick's place to work out their plan and set it to action once and for all. After all, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for both soon-to-be newlyweds to get their points across where it would save them a lot of time as well.

 **Where: Dick's Apartment-Bludhaven**

 **Time: 9:14 p.m.**

With their motorbikes in their rightful parking spaces in the lot, the ebony haired men soon made their way upstairs of the complex setting their sights on Dick's apartment door. With the turn of the key, and the light swith turned on, along with their shoes off of their sock covered feet, they soon found their way to his bedroom where the lamp was now on as they stared at each-other for quite awhile. Couldn't take the silent game much longer, Dick soon found his voice wanting to know what in the world was going on? Only for Tim to take him by the hand leading him into his adjoined bathroom facing him towards the mirror.

"You said that you want to find the right words to say to Bruce right?"

The acrobat nodded his head.

"Well then I figured out that the only way to let your feelings and confessions known is by rehearsing by talking to yourself into the mirror. That way by doing so, you will be able to form any word you want to say plus, you will be completely prepared for when it's time."

Dick smiled at the idea, he really hadn't thought about doing that but with his young brother standing next to him made it worth doing it to get it off his chest and he would have nothing more to worry about in the near future. Giving him a warm big brotherly hug, he soon set to work talking out loud to himself at his reflection pretending to be the Dark Knight himself formulating sentences in his head that would sound good but firm yet not too blunt either. If he really loved and cared about Bruce that much, then damn it, he needed to do this. Besides, with being a police officer by day, and vigilante by night, there would be no way in Hell that they could get married just like that and still do their jobs at the same time. Knowing the Wayne Heir, if they were to have their honeymoon, it would only be for 4 days due to them having to be on their toes at all times in case danger would strike leaving them with no time to relax and enjoy themselves without being on edge for most of the time.

Then there were his friends to think about too. He knew deep down Kory, Donna, Roy, Victor, Cassie, and Garfield would be acceptable and not judgemental at all about their good friend tying the knot to the Prince of Gotham. Wally on the other hand though, not so much seeing that getting hitched with your adoptive parent would be gross but he would eventually get over the fact seeing that he would never let such a petty little prejudice act get in the way from seeing his best friend happy to the person that made him feel like butter in their hands. Plus of course knowing the League, they would definitely be there for them every step of the way through it all. Dick smiled knowing just how much he was happy to have great friends and family that cared about him and his well being. It nearly brought tears to his eyes knowing that if his parents were still alive, they would be happy and most proud of their son for taking that big leap forward in his life to know that he had found someone all along that even though had a hard time adjusting to emotions, loved him for who he was and was not some charity case that took pity on him.

For over 2 hours, Dick practiced his speech hoping that he didn't falter when it would be his turn to say what he wanted to let out. He really wanted to get Bruce to know just how exactly he was feeling. By a quarter to midnight, the 26 year old soon called it quits as he changed into his pajamas plus letting Tim know that he could sleep over with him after all, it was far too late to be heading back to the Manor anyway. By tomorrow morning, he would strike while the iron would still be hot.


	3. Chapter 3

And now, for the moment you've all been waiting for, Here comes Chapter 3!

The very next morning, Dick and Tim got up extra early to go off to the Manor. With a shower, change of clothes, and having a quick bowl of cereal, both brothers were gone their motorbikes roared with life within them as they zoomed off. Luckily for them, there were no cars on the road giving them time to race each-other which calmed the tense nerves in the Grayson individual who was once again rehearsing his speech in his head hoping that he had gotten everything down pat after all, he didn't want to sound like a fool in front of the man who had mostly raised him.

The black cast-iron gates automatically opened as the Wayne Mansion stood tall and proud right before them as they slowly pushed forward. The two men looked at each-other as Tim nodded to him.

"Well, this is where you will take over from here."

"You mean you're leaving? You're not going to stay?" Dick asked seeing him shake his head while patting his shoulder.

"Now is the time where you will have to lay your cards on the table. Besides, after all that practicing that you did, it looks like you are good and ready."

The acrobat stared at the 2nd detective for at least 3 minutes then he slowly grew a smile and nodded in full understanding giving him another hug as a thank you in return.

"Good luck, and call me later to let me know how things went. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta get going; I promised Kon that I would meet him for brunch today, go over some files, then later we're going to go see a movie."

Dick smirked.

"Oh I see, you two are going on a date hmm?" He chuckled seeing the flabbergasted expression on Tim's blushing face.

"Shut up, it's not like that we're just hanging out is all besides we're just taking things slow.

"Uh-huh, sure you are." He winked causing the third robin to huff and cross his arms pouting like a little kid who had gotten his toy taken away from him after he would misbehave but nonetheless, gave a slight smile as he hugged his big brother one last time and rode down the street waving his last wave. Dick's smile soon faltered as he then locked his bike and went up the steps towards the front door. He quickly calmed himself by letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding thus knocking on the door. He waited a good 5 minutes until it was opened wide enough revealing to be Alfred who soon gave him a warm smile.

"Why Good Morning there Master Richard, what a pleasant surprise. Why don't you come in from the nippiness of outside and come warm up by the fire."

Dick grinned. He had always liked the british butler ever since when Bruce first took him in; he was more of a grandfather towards him and always went to him for advice whenever the business man wasn't around much and he always seemed to know what type of emotion he was having. Although he was getting up into age, he still had a twinkle in his eye when it came onto housecleaning, cooking, and baking especially his famous chocolate chip cookies with milk that the bat siblings always loved whenever they would stop by for a visit or if they were coming to stay for the weekend or for the holidays.

Dick soon stepped inside as Alfred had taken the liberty of taking off his light fall jacket and placing it onto the coat rack while the former robin looked around his surroundings. The place had not changed at all since he had moved out. He may have not lived in the mansion anymore but he still took the time to visit the only two people that had meant the whole world to him since he was a lot younger. He could still remember the days when he and Bruce would sit down and have breakfast together, talk about each-other's day, and go out on patrol which was his favorite part to do most of all; he still remembered the look on the old English man's face whenever he would swing on the chandelier when he would dust it at times to keep its sparkle and luster and would get overly protective when he would see the then 9-year-old swinging on it like he was a monkey but he was still wanting to keep the memory of the circus and his parents alive by doing somersaults, cartwheels, and high jumps.

Dick then followed him towards the kitchen where he had fixed him a hot steaming cup of peppermint tea and laid out a plateful of crumpets along with butter and apricot jam on the side as the men soon sat down to enjoy their little snack.

"Now, what may I ask are you doing here this early in the morning Master Richard? especially on a Saturday like today? Normally, you would still be at your apartment sleeping nearly the day away as we speak."

Taking a sip of his hot beverage, he soon looked down at the table like it was the most interesting thing at the moment. He then sighed placing his head on his hand. He couldn't lie to Alfred not after all he had done for him over the years that he looked up to him like he was his third father, that someone who had even taken the time to make his robin costume when he had found out that Bruce was Batman and that someone who had always listened to his problems whenever he would have a bad day at school.

"The only reason why I'm here is to see Bruce. He...asked me to marry him." Dick held down his head not wanting to see the look on Pennyworth's face. Despite being in old age, that man still gave looks like what parents would give to their children as a means to scold them plus, it also made Dick feel like a kid again.

Alfred soon gave a smile and gently patted him on his shoulder while hooking his index finger under his chin to get him to look him in the grey eyes that held in so much warmth.

"Never be ashamed there Master Richard for I am not surprised in the slightest; I have known how the way you two would look at one another and of course the way you would look at him as well.

"You mean, you knew all this time? and you never said anything?"

"There are some things that many people know by just keeping silent and pinpoint the amount of actions that there are to be found. For as long as I could remember, you have been quite fond of Master Bruce. Yes, he may still have trouble with his emotions but there is never a doubt how the way he used to study you from afar and he would always ask me plenty of questions. The minute you had moved to Bludhaven, he was quite devastated to see you leave so sudden, that he had not came out of his room for 4 days luckily, there wasn't any crime-related activity then."

Dick couldn't believe it. He was about ten different shades of red the minute Alfred had explained it all to him. Bruce was actually and REALLY in love with him but quickly soon felt guilty for leaving in the way he did before he had taken up the Nightwing persona. He had wanted to stand out in his own light of life that he didn't want to hear more of Bruce's nagging abilities anymore. But looking back on everything that they had went through, made him realized just how much he had cherished him and wanted to be close to him as much as possible not wanting to leave his side for even a minute. But six months away from now, that would be way too quick for his liking.

"I wanted to talk to him about the wedding. I want to do it with him, but as of right now I'm not ready for this type of commitment. That's why I want to lay it on the table with him and hopefully, he will understand where I'm coming from. I just hope he won't be angry at me."

"Never in the slightest Master Richard. After all, he has always taught you to be honest with yourself and onto others as well therefore, it would be a great idea to let him know how you feel about the marriage. Even if you want to wait for the right moment to arrive, he will have all the time in the world to let it happen to your convenience."

Dick grinned real wide giving his foster grandfather a hug who soon followed suit and patted him gently on the back. Announcing to him that the Master of the house would be home from work by 6:00 p.m. sharp, Dick had offered to help Alfred with the daily chores around which had taken his mind off of the nervousness that he had been having around.


	4. Chapter 4

True to Alfred's word, by 6:00 later that evening, the headlights of the black Mercedes could be seen as the luxurious car pulled into the driveway. Bruce soon got out with his briefcase in hand as he then locked up the vehicle without even looking back as he took his time walking up the many steps that lead towards the front door. He was tired, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was hungry; he had been back and forth with the board members about putting up new playground equipment in Gotham Park for the many little children who wanted to have somewhere fun to go to after school in the afternoons. It was a relief to know that they had taken his word for it and would set to call the contractors by early Monday Morning.

Dick hummed as he continued to stir in the ingredients inside the large black pot that was filled up to the brim of clam chowder. It had been years since the last time he has had it. It was the final time that he had had his mother's delicious soup when it would be those cold autumn and winter nights when she would whip up warm stews and soups that would instantly warm up the entire Grayson family when they would take breaks from their routine training while being comfortable in their trailer home at times.

During his first few weeks at the manor, Dick wasn't so sure if he would ever have his mom's delicious cooking again and would get rather homesick. Being stuck in a mansion would have him itch for adventure due to him not staying still long enough to want to continue his acrobatics. Then suddenly, one Thursday evening, he was surprised to see Alfred cook his all time favorites which consisted of baked chicken, garlic and sour creamed mashed potatoes with gravy, buttery green beans and carrots along with a fresh leafy salad at the side.

He couldn't believe it, this was the exact same food that Mary had made when he had accomplished his first tight-rope walking. Giving the englishman a tight hug, he soon found comfort to relive those memories once again to know that there was still hope that his parents were watching down and protecting him as time moved on.

Shaking the thoughts out of his head and wiping the moisture away from his eyes, the young man soon finished his task as well as retrieving two pot holders to carefully lift the pot from the stove to set it on the dining table.

There, he saw the Wayne Heir himself smiling warmly towards him as he gave a small smile of his own sitting down at his own respected chair that he has had since he was a kid. After saying the grace, the two soon digged in as Bruce moaned in delight tasting the rich flavor along with carrots and potatoes flowing down his throat as he asked about the chowder with the Grayson Male's response to let him know that he was the one that made it. All he had gotten, was a sweet and genuine smile in return. Dick had wondered how long it would last if he told him the truth.

A little later on, Dick was in his old bedroom playing some video games from he had gotten on his 10th birthday that year. Although he was playing in multiplayer mode, his heart wasn't really in it. Instead, he looked down at his finger that held the engagement ring one more time before he let out a sigh. He had to do this. Putting the game on pause, he soon got up and headed down the stairs towards the doors of Bruce's home-office. Staring at them for about 3 minutes more, he held up a shaky fist knocking 3 times before he heard a muffled come in.

Slowly opening and letting himself through, he could see the businessman at his desk going through some papers while writing. Dick slightly blushed seeing him in his glasses that looked real cute on his face knowing he couldn't see without them. Since he was in his teens, Bruce had astigmatism leaving Alfred to have to take him to the best world-known eye clinic where his Grandfather and Father have been in their years. The man, Dr. Elmer G. Higgenson was from London who specialized in contacts, and glasses.

Finally, he looked up smiling a soft smile and of course, having his lover's full undivided attention. Soon taking his spectacles off and telling him to sit, Dick soon sat down on the cushioned chair in front of him. Blue eyes looking back at each-other's as he twiddled his thumbs trying to find the right words to say without sounding stupid. This was the man who became his father when his parents fell to their deaths, his mentor to help him fight crime, and later soon became his lover when they would be spending time whether on patrol or just hanging out.

"Bruce, there's something I need to talk to you about." Dick bit his bottom lip gently. It grew harder and harder to try to him how much he had felt about the wedding but with each ticking sound of the clock that was being heard, the longer it was taking him just to even say one full sentence. He had to do this, he was a police officer, a vigilante, and a former circus acrobat, all in one and he could handle any situation he was placed in front of. He got kidnapped dozens of times, stabbed, had dozens of near death experiences, and here he was sitting in the office of his partner's could barely utter out a word, he really needed to nip this crap in the butt starting now.

"Bruce, I was thinking that...I...don't want to get married right now." He held down his head not wanting to see an expression painted on his face but he continued to talk to get it all out.

"I know that you had taught me to always be truthful but looking at everything right in front of me, I realized that this is just going too fast for the both of us to take especially me. I know you said you wanted to get married six months from now in the Spring, but as of right now, I'm just not ready for that type of commitment. Due to who we are, it will get even harder for us in the long run so I suggested that we should wait a little while longer before things have settled down. I'm really sorry." Dick still held down his head too afraid. But all he had gotten was a warm hand on top of his which made him instantly look down to see that it was Bruce's hand sending him to see his features which had not changed but a little small smile could still be painted.

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Because I was afraid to disappoint you. When I saw the ring the night you proposed to me, I was happy, but I was also scared. So I called Tim and told him to see me at the Cafe where he told me to tell you the truth; he even suggested that I practice before I would say anything that's why I came here and I even told Alfred who knew all this time that we were together. I'm sorry and you have every right to be angry at me. But I still love you with all my heart and soul." He was about to get up, but Bruce's firm yet gentle grip forbid him to do so.

"Dick, I'm not angry nor will I ever be angry at you for letting me know how you feel. To tell you the honest truth, I was a little apprehensive myself to the point I didn't know how to tell you either which is why I've been spending time away over at the company or even going out on patrol alone as well. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you were feeling. I understand that you don't want to get married right away which is completely alright. If you want to wait a little longer or even for the next 10 years, that's fine."

Dick was relieved at first, but soon shook his head quickly.

"10 years is a rather long time. You would be so old by then." Both chuckled then came together for a hug and kiss.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you come to me. It's okay to be honest." Dick blushed giving him another peck on the lips.

"I promise."

Soon getting off the chair, Bruce made his way out leaving the Grayson male confused.

"I was thinking that you and I should go see a movie. Or would you rather stay here?" Dick gasped but then grew a warm smile in return.

"I'm right behind you. But are you sure? You're okay with people seeing a Billionaire in a movie theater eating buttery popcorn and sipping a soda?" He teased sending the older man in a chuckle.

"I'm human Dick. Now if their seats are not right however, I'll have no problem buying out." He winked as Dick laughed.

"Don't start Bruce."

"Just kidding." And together, the pair walked out feeling better than they have ever had before. Alfred saw them off and waved a polite wave seeing the car drive in the distance.


End file.
